Supremacy era
Hyper militarisation The supremacy era was the start of an important hyper militarisation program, every citizen between the age of 18 and 60 were fit for combat, civilian ships designs required them to be able to receive weaponry upgrades, criminality dropped consequenly, there was essentially no tolerance towards bandits making them fit for immediate execution, hideouts were destroyed, powerfull gang ruled planets and stations were taken over, the death penalty was established and used massively. Law, order, unity, tranquility was the priority for the U.S.S, the Rigel accident left a permanent and sour mark in the minds of the leaders. The guardia law lift After 5 years the expansion ban was lifted, expansion happened again but under heavy regulations, only 2 sorties a month were allowed and citizens had to vote to choose wich unknown system should be explored first, it was also decided that any intelligent life form was to be enslaved or destroyed, taking useless risks was out of the window, "Strike first or die firs''t" was a slogan that quickly became popular among the U.S.S wich had turned extremly xenophobic. ''The progress from wolf 1061 The battle left several alien hulls for the humans to study and reverse engineer, but nothing organic were found in any of them, suggesting that these ships were truly a scouting party as humans also use AIs on their scouting ships but the hulls were very usefull, ships were upgraded to their armor and their large beam weapon was copied to some extent, the human version fired a yellow and thinner version of the beam, what intrigued the engineers is that these alien ships were completly lacking any CIWS, explaining why missiles and shells were never intercepted during the battle. In april of 2380 the signal from Rigel was picked up yet again this time in Mu Arae ''and this was the opportunity for the USSN to test out their new ships against the enemy ships now nicknammed ''Pyramids ''due to their perfectly triangular shape. ''The battle of Mu Arae Even if the signal was the same the USSN proceeded carefully when entering the system, they knew that the Pyramids were able to predict their jump point so 165 lure ships were sent first, they were older generations ships that lacked any crew as they were fully autonomous, surprisingly the lure ships found the Pyramids in the same configuration as before, this time there were 55 enemy ships but they were the same, while the lures were getting destroyed, the reformed Sol, Ares and Luna fleets were sent after 10 minutes of fighting, evasive maneuvers were immediatly taken as green beams immediatly started showing up, this time the stategy was to put 10 ships for 2, the beams were still destructive but they were not as deadly as before, the new armor made taking multiple beams possible while still being able to fight back, USSN Javelin ''was reported being able to take 16 shots before finally inploding and it took with it 5 ships, after 20 minutes of intense fighting the USSN had only lost 12 of their new ships and 80 of the old ones while all of the alien ships were destroyed, this was a significant victory and losses were way smaller then last time, the USSN was ready to take on more of the pyramids if needed without much trouble and this boosted morale greatly, ironically the next day was the real show of strenght, the signal was picked in 30 different systems and the stronguest coming from earth, the USS was truly at war now and there was no point of return. ''The battle of the solar system Early warning systems located deep in the Oort cloud located thousands of fast moving objects, all heading towards earth, luckily this natural layer of asteroids and space debris provided some defense against the invaders, many ships disappeared from sensors as they were destroyed or disabled while travelling deeper inside the cloud but there were still thousand of threats, it was determined that 3875 enemy ships had sucessfully passed this earlier barrier, the first fights began at the reach of Kuiper's belt, forward operating bases and fortresses were installed there, the biggest were fortress Humble, fortress Courage, fortress Fearless, fortress Valour, fortress Robust. These fortresses were built inside immense asteroids giving them very good armor , each of them were dispersed across strategic locations and aligned with the FOBs for very effective crossfire, they also had fleets of their own fleet divided into smaller subfleets for each fortresses, fleet Kuipe''r , this fleet was special as it was made up of the same ship type, a compact and very armored one as to avoid debris and take hits without lasting damage but it was rather lacking in terms of firepower . Along with the pyramids there were 3 new ships types, a reverse triangle one that was twice as big as the pyramids, one that was tear shaped and very smooth, the last one was rectangular shaped with spikes sticking out of the front. They were respectively named' '''Dreadnaughts, Silkies and'' Hedgehogs'' , these new ships werent the bulk force of the invaders, it was estimated 74% of the enemy ships were pyramids so 2868 of them, the rest being a mix of the new types. The strategy was simple, hold as long as possible inflicting maximum damage to the enemy fleet before having them reach the system. The silkies and pyramids were easy to destroy but not dreadnaughts and hedgehogs, silkies worked with pyramids, dreadnaughts worked with hedgehogs, when all of them would combine they were extremly deadly as they complimented each other very well, the small bulky ships of the Kuiper fleet were hardly a match for these 2 new types. After 15 days of fighting only fotress Fearless and fortres Valour were still standing as all the others were annihilated creating breaches for the enemy to pass through, 3120 USSN ships were lost for only 525 enemy losses wich was a terrible result, now the defence relied on every single fortresses and space stations, from Pluto to Mercury, every significant place had defensive capabilities. The enemy fleet wasnt there just for Earth, its objective was to destroy everything in its path, total annihilation as evidenced by the destruction of fortress Valour and Fearless wich were still holding 5 days later, instead of small dispersed subfleets like in the kuiper belt this time the enemy had made a mass of concentrated subfleets, each of them had 50 pyramids and silkies, 30 hedgehogs and 15 dreadnaughts. The USSN a had special plan this time, older generation ships were fitted with explosives and would be sent trough the enemy fleet at jump speed, each planets had a quota of said kamikaze ships and they proved extremly usefull, the blast range was 5km(3.1 miles) to 20km(12.1 miles) depending on ship type, anything caught in it was immediatly destroyed or heavily damaged. The focus strategy was also greatly effective and used to great extent, every 30 seconds, a concentrated wave of missiles, beams and projectiles could be seen followed by an explosion but this tactic was also used back by the enemy, the hedgehogs were particularly deadly in this role, their spikes were infact immense projectiles that were launched at light speed against multiple targets. In this first phase fighting was very organised in both sides, none seemingly having the upperhand but after some time the alien fleet was getting more and more desesperate, completly ignoring ships and rushing straight for the planets and space stations, using themselves as last resort weapons and crashing down on what ever they could, the more time passed the more the favor was for the USSN but they now had to intercept as much ships as possible while still fighting the remaining enemies. This sudden desesperate move pretty much let the USSN win the battle but ended up a disaster for civilians, 5.5 billions lives were lost in the span of 2 hours, Mars's population was 80% wiped out, 90 out of 200 space stations were completly destroyed with the rest being lightly to heavily damaged. Earth's losses were mostly in densely populated areas but the planet itself remained almost untouched but now the atmosphere was filled to the brim with space debris, this rendered launch from the ground useless, overrall only a few places suffered little casualties, the destruction was almost perfectly spread out. After the invasion Unsurprisingly this massive attack was also happening in many systems around, some stopped responding, some held strongly, in this month 15 billion people died, april became ''Remembrance month, ''a month dedicated to the lost lives during the many battles that took place in it. This historic event reinforced the already xenophobic spirit that the USS had. By this point society was entirely militaristic in culture, "Its them, or us" became a popular expression among people, whatever it took humanity had to be defended and to last. For the first time in human history, everyone had a common and precise goal that didnt depend on religion, culture, ethnicity or politics, the goal is to outlive everything that hides in the darkness of space.